Seven Conversations
by bhut
Summary: Post-show finale, AU most likely. Seven snapshots of the shaping of the past-war world. Maiko, Sukka, Taang/Katang.
1. Chapter 1

Seven conversations. Tea I 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan_

One Saturday morning, before the sun came up and it was still dark, the Fire Nation prince Iroh, a retired general and an uncle to the new Fire Lord, Zuko, got up.

Now, there are various reasons why such a venerable man would wake so early, especially since the firebenders wake up with the sun, not before it – for example, his Excellency had not recover from the _educational_ trip to the Earth Kingdom (in regards to restitutions) and had too much on his mind to sleep and rest easily. In truth, though, the reason was much more prosaic: the sweet, sweet smell of tea. Moreover, not just any tea – the traditional southern Fire Nation tea, something that Iroh was not able to drink ever since his wife died. Not quite drooling with anticipation, but feeling much more upbeat than the night before, Iroh made his way following his nose.

Iroh found the source of the sweet, sweet smell (to him, at least) to one of the royal palace's tearooms – a small, private chamber, big enough for two couples or less. There, on the small table in the middle of it stood an obsidian-inlaid teapot full of tea, and two or three cups – the usual set. "Ah," Iroh crooned to himself, "my precious."

"Ah, your Excellency? What are you doing here? I didn't wake you up, now did I?"

Iroh blinked, and looked at the girl who has been extinguishing the candles in the early morning's grayish sunlight. Her clothes, though not particularly revealing, did remind the retired general that there were other pleasant things in life, besides tea.

"Oh no," he hurriedly shook his head. "You were very quiet, miss-"

"Mai, Mai of the Sata'n clan. I am your niece's handmaiden," the girl replied primly.

Iroh blinked and looked over the girl once again, who blushed briefly, but then stared back at him. "You're Hong's daughter, aren't you?" he said quietly.

"Yes, you have worked with my father when, um, Fire Lord Zuko sent you as the ambassador to the Earth Kingdom," the girl – Mai – replied. "How did you find the trip?"

Iroh briefly paused, glancing rather longingly at the tea set. As brief as that pause was, Mai caught it. "Where are my manners?" she back-pedaled without breaking her stride. "Please, sit – I'll serve you tea, you find the figs on the appetizer plate to your right."

"Figs?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"My mother always taught me that you cannot have a proper cup of southern black tea without the southern figs," Mai replied, even as she poured Iroh a cup. "Plus, these figs are the closest thing your niece can enjoy in lieu of sweets."

"Indeed?" Iroh asked idly. He had heard that Azula was _unusual_ in many things, including her meals, but right now, he would rather have tea instead. "And what about you? Do you like black tea?"

"I find that it is a good tea to stimulate the brain and make you think," Mai replied.

"Oh? About what?"

This time there was a distinctive blush on Mai's white cheeks. "Your, uh, nephew – I mean Fire Lord."

"Zuko," Iroh nodded, enjoying the informal rights of an uncle. "I do remember that – you two used to dance together at my son's parties didn't you?"

"Yes," Mai exhaled, rather than answered. "We did."

There was a distinctive lull in the conversation. Iroh sipped another sip of the strong licorice-flavored tea and went in. "Don't worry," he said softly, "I promise I won't tell. What had happened?"

"After the two of you returned from Ba Sing Se," Mai said softly, "Zuko changed. He was determined to stop the war and restore our nation to the place from which it had fallen."

"Right."

"To do that, he had to stop the war – at that time he was convinced that Fire Lord Ozai will be willing to do that – after the Day of the Black Sun that had changed. However, before that, he established contacts with my clan and my family regards our recent military history regarding the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes."

"No Air Nomads?"

"You gave him the Air Nomad papers when you two first departed to look for the Avatar."

"I forgot," Iroh said, a bit ruefully. "Life can be a bit hectic when you reach a certain age."

"You are probably right," Mai said. "Anyways, before Zuko and Ozai had their final falling-out, Zuko established contacts with my clan."

"And it paid-off," Iroh commented, "as we can both see."

"It did," Mai nodded. "The thing is, the clan's elders… they have their own ideas and views, and a popular one is that, um, I should marry him…" the last words were both rushed and quiet, yet Iroh caught them perfectly, because he was expecting them for a while now.

That was the only reason why he did not choke on his tea, when he heard them. "And what do you think?"

Mai looked askance, picked up a fig, then changed her mind and sipped some of her own tea. "I don't know. The elders – and others – have their reasons, one of them being concerned that some other "political nobody" like Lady Ursa will become the Fire Lady. Of course, if Zuko heard them speak of his mother that way, he would react in a not very pleasant way, but the feeling is there, and they are pushing me to make my suit."

"And what do you feel?"

"Part of me wants to go with the flow. Zuko and I… we… well, we danced together and…" Mai shook her head, clearing her mind. "Part of me is resentful, you know, that I am forced to make my decisions in accordance with the decisions of others – it just rubs me wrong. Moreover, a part of me is afraid of getting married at all… I just cannot be sure if I do or do not want to be married." She looked back at Iroh. "I am sorry that I am bothering you with my female babblings, your Excellency-"

"Please, call me Iroh," the retired general said with a smile, "and you are not bothering me at all – in fact, I find this situation pleasantly reminding me of my past: I had a family of my own, you know?"

"You still have a family," Mai shook her head. It was Iroh's turn to look rueful.

"Mai, can I be honest with you? I admit that I have a bit on my own mind, and though your tea did wonders to relieve my thoughts, I feel like speaking aloud would help me some more."

"Of course, your Excellency – Iroh. Speak."

Iroh took another sip of the tea, re-warming it up slightly – black tea was good only when hot. "Now then," he said, "my family. As you are aware, Ozai, my brother, when he became Fire Lord, he did much to disperse our family's immediate power base, suspecting rightly or not that they would support me over him in a familial dispute. This left me essentially with Zuko and Azula, my nephew and niece. Azula and I… we did not get along too well, she was too much like Ozai, and then there was Zuko – yes?"

"Sorry, it's just that Zuko once told me that he always thought that Azula was more like you, she just lacked some sort of a nucleus that you had."

"He did, did he?" Iroh rubbed his beard. "Interesting… At any rate, as you have become aware by now, Zuko and I established a relationship. Unfortunately, it was not as sound as I thought, and after three years… it resulted in a confrontation of sorts." He paused. "Did Zuko tell you that?"

"From what I understood he tried to do things your way, but the more he did, the more issues he developed towards you and your leadership." Mai paused. "Iroh, please, he does respect you and your opinions, but he nowadays is interested in making his own, and at least trying to stick to them with a fight." She paused, "and isn't that what you wanted, anyways?"

Iroh gave Mai a rueful look. "They say when Spirits want to punish a greedy and foolish man they give him exactly what they asked for. For most of the three years we spent looking for the Avatar, I wanted Zuko to change, and now that he had, I belatedly realize that I really should have thought this better – I did not know my nephew at all."

"That puts you alongside me, and Azula, and maybe Ty Lee, though I won't bet on that. Our little acrobat girl can be quite misleading herself," Mai murmured. "Zuko was always quiet – still is, but now his silence got teeth to it, I suppose. That and a lot of fire bending techniques that aren't exactly known to the wider populace."

"Aye and he invented them almost right under my nose," Iroh said with a chuckle that did not have too much humor in it. "I have misjudged my nephew severely and under Ba Sing Se I paid for my hubris. And afterwards, it did not get much better."

"I am sorry to hear it – Iroh."

"Don't. It is my karma. I always thought of my nephew as being naïve, when in reality he stopped being so some time when I couldn't see it." Iroh emitted another humorless chuckle.

"I never thought Zuko was naïve – more like idealistic."

"Aye, and during the exile much of that idealism was destroyed," Iroh agreed. "That is not the point. Miss Mai, can I tell you it, though?"

"Of – of course."

"From what I could remember, I always thought Zuko took after his mother's side of the family, and from that thesis, I built my strategy. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Zuko may have taken after his mother when he was young, but now, ever since Ba Sing Se, the more I spend time together, the more I see his grandfather, my father, Fire Lord Azulon in him – and that is where my karma comes in. Throughout most of my life I enjoyed the benefits of being related to the Fire Lord of Azulon's nature, and now I reap the penalties."

"But – but Zuko doesn't-"

"Oh, he doesn't, all right. No petty cruelty or malice like Azula would inflict upon me in a similar position. What he does, is use me as a person, rather than a family member. My trip to the Earth Kingdom was an example of that."

"Father did say that you were rather shocked when the people of western Earth Kingdom preferred to stay with us, rather than Ba Sing Se's scepter."

"But Zuko probably wasn't," Iroh shook his head. "There's such a concept in life as a calculated risk, and Zuko took it. He knew that the people of western Earth Kingdom had too many good memories of us, and too few evil. He played on that knowledge and won."

"And that's bad?" Mai asked confusion in her voice.

"It's what his grandfather would do, and he, unlike Ozai, never postured. He just seized the day and went for the throat."

There was a lull in conversation, as Iroh sipped some more of his tea and Mai stared at him, looking a bit shocked.

"I haven't offended your sensitivity, have I?" Iroh suddenly asked in concern. "I'm afraid that my military career rather roughened my vocabulary some; just like it had my life. I, like my friends, was a man of military bent, but now the war is over, and it is men of politics, like your father, who are rising to prominence. The world of old is truly laid to rest, it's just that this silly old man had not fully understood all the implications of that, and is now paying the price" He paused. "And as for your concerns – don't worry. If you are concerned about your clan's elders, ask their wives about my father's family life, especially about my mother, who was actually an estranged cousin of his. That will put a hurdle into your elders' path and give you a window of opportunity to think about your life and your choices. Thank you for the fine tea and company on this fine morning."

Instinctively, both Iroh and Mai looked outside. The sun finally rose, but it was still dim and rather obscured by clouds.

The two Fire natives exchanged a look. "You're welcome," Mai said primly. "What shall you do now?"

"Now I shall pack and go to this fine sanatorium that Zuko suggested I'd go to recover from my faint back at the Earth Kingdom," Iroh said, notes of his old humor coming back into his voice. "Zuko is a good person, you know? Once again, thank you for your fine tea."

Iroh got back on his feet, nodded respectfully, and left, leaving Mai alone with her thoughts. Emotionlessly, she got back on her feet as well and looked outside once more, where a pair of turtle-ducks was busy playing in a pond. Iroh, sadly, was unaware that his last attempt to put a hurdle into Zuko's path has failed. The future course of the Fire Nation has been set.

The Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom will not know what hit them.


	2. Wine II

Seven conversations. Wine I 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

One Sunday morning, Fire Lord Zuko was in the garden, all prepared to do the ancestors-honoring ritual. The auspices seemed good: the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

For a change from his usual royal clothing, Zuko was dressed in yellow, rather than red: yellow silk, a yellow hairpiece, and an amber signet ring. A ceremonial dagger with a golden hilt was stuck in his belt, and the offering to his ancestors lay on the golden tray that he was carrying to the San clan shrine. Then Aang the Avatar came to see him, and things became sidetracked.

"Zuko," the young Air Nomad said sternly. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Can you be more specific, please?" Zuko did not bat an eyelash: unlike the past, when one did not had to be Azula to goad Aang into a rage if you knew how, now Aang has become the Avatar properly and was in a good control of his mental facilities: if he would smite you down, he'd do it fully conscious as well, and Zuko knew that Aang was not like that. "Because right now I wanted to honor my ancestors with a sacrifice, yet I presume that that is not the issue?"

"No," Aang blinked, only now noticing the golden tray with saffron cakes and white wine in a golden cup. "I, uh, was talking about the west Earth Kingdom, the one you _kept_, you know?"

"Ah," Zuko nodded sagely, "that. Well, go on."

"Hah?" Aang was confused. "You mean you are not going to argue?"

"Aang. How exactly can I argue with your arguments when you have not told me them yet."

"You-you kept the west Earth Kingdom!"

"Yes, I have. Can't argue with that, it's quite obvious, though I wouldn't word it quite that way, you know?"

"You-you kept the west Earth Kingdom! After all the warring-"

"Aang," Zuko slowly shook his head, "I want to point out that the Earth Kingdom _proper_ seems to be fine with it, they sent no ambassador to argue about it."

"The Earth Kingdom is a mess," Aang growled. "Long Feng and the Dai Li somehow seem to remain much in charge at Ba Sing Se, and the fact that Sokka somehow had 'misplaced' king Kuei does not make things any easier."

"Nor the fact that you and Toph had a falling out and only intervention was able to fix it."

"Yeah, I remember," Aang ground out. "Anyways-"

"Look, you were there, as well as uncle Iroh and Hong of the Sata'n clan. The people of the west Earth Kingdom seemly preferred the Fire Nation's rule to that of Ba Sing Se, especially since Ozai is gone. It's as fair as that."

The Avatar and the Fire Lord stared at each other of the golden tray with the offering. Zuko, as usual, gave out first. "Look," he said, "can you give me the reason why I should give up the west Earth Kingdom to the rest of it, when the Earth Kingdom itself does not seem to care one way or another?"

"Because, there must be a balance! 4 nations, as there are 4 elements!"

"This brings us to the Air Nomads. Aang, what are you going to do about Tya Dala's proposal? You cannot leave the poor woman hanging on like that – she got seven granddaughters to take care about, and you are just one person, albeit the most spiritually-important one in the world."

"I know," Aang's shoulders drooped. "And Katara's not making things any easier."

"Oh? I thought that after you made peace with your Avatar half in the temple your relationship with Katara was on the mend?"

"Yeah, that's what Haru said too. Maybe the problem is in me," Aang drooped further. "Zuko, can we talk about this?"

In reality, Zuko would rather talk about the Earth Kingdom troubles, but seeing the despondence of the Air Nomad before him, he relented. "Sure, let's talk, but on the way to the clan shrine: honoring the ancestors isn't something to be set aside so easily either."

Aang blinked. "Why _are_ you doing it? Your family is still alive, and you didn't like Ozai to begin with!"

"As I have said before today, honor – and family – are beyond like and dislike to begin with. Family is family and that is that. However, right now that is not the point. See this bush? My family is just one branch of it; two, rather, if you want to consider uncle Iroh's technical position on the family tree. This entire bush, though, represents the San clan as a whole, some of which I undoubtedly have never met or heard about. See the difference?"

Aang frowned in thought. "Does one of these branches stand for Avatar Roku?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to grow thoughtful. "Yes. I suppose it does."

Silence fell as the two young men examined the shrub that was completely innocent of the knowledge that one of its branches represented the last Fire Nation Avatar.

"So, anyways, the shrine is not that far away. Let's go there and you can tell me what is wrong with your love life," Zuko finally broke the shrub's spell.

"Fine," Aang nodded, glad to leave the topic of Avatar Roku behind them as well. "But as for what's wrong – I can't tell, not exactly. See, when I first met Katara-"

"-I remember that day-"

"Yeah, but in a different way, no doubt – she was like the one, you know?"

"And she is not anymore?"

"That's the point," Aang said miserably. "I just cannot know for sure!"

More silence fell. "Remember, Zuko, how you told me that you and Mai got something together?"

"Ye-es?"

"Well, I am no longer sure that if I and Katara do. I mean, without you chasing us-"

"Hold it!" Zuko said sharply. "Firstly, you and I are different, and not just because I'm Fire and you're Air. Secondly, Mai and Katara are different as well. We do have very little in common, after all."

"Zuko," Aang said quietly, "in what way are we different?"

"I am static and rather rigid, while you are not?"

"And why am I not?"

"Because you are a nomad, and I am not."

"Yes," Aang nodded solemnly, "I am an Air Nomad. But I am also the Avatar, and as such, I am cosmopolite – I am all nations, just like Roku was, and Kuruk."

"What about Kyoshi?"

Aang sighed. "I don't want to talk about her – I'm involved."

"Hah?"

"I am to marry Sokka and Suki – personally. Her shugenja friends are helping and teaching me, of course, but I'll do the actual marrying bit!"

"You are excited, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Aang said, embarrassed. "I mean this is really different from what I used to do _and_ from what Gyatso told me I'd to do, too! Anyways," he turned solemn once again, "this helped me realize that I am more than just an Air Nomad, right?"

"True," Zuko nodded. "Go on."

"Avatar Roku stopped being friends with Sozin because he wouldn't be just a Fire Nation native, he was a cosmopolite – he took care of all the nations. And that is my job as well."

"Which brings us back to the west Earth Kingdom, right?"

"Exactly," Aang nodded. "You are thinking about what's right for your homeland – as you did before?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded, now wary. "This isn't going to lead us back to the Crystal catacombs, is it?"

Aang shuddered. "Believe me, Zuko, I don't exactly have too many fond memories of that place either. The thing is, however, is that you got integrity – just like your uncle. I am not Roku and you are not Sozin – though we are friends, we'll still have strings attached, right?"

"Aang, please get to the point, and yes, we'll be friends."

"Good. The point is, it that it is not just us. The westerners of the Earth Kingdom – they think what is best for them too, don't they?"

"Yes, but the think is, Avatar Aang, people are not koala-sheep, not really. And I can honestly say that it could have gone either my way or the way of Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, I know, and that is the problem. Katara… I do not think she is seeing quite that way yet. The balance it's not quite going to be all our way, is it?"

Zuko was silent for a while… "Probably not," he admitted at last. "Otherwise I'd probably shave my head and be a hermit or something."

Aang smiled faintly – he understood Zuko was only half-joking at best, and wistfully as well. "Anyways," he continued, "that brings me back to the Air Nomads. Cosmopolite or not, they are the weakest of the four right now, and I am their stronger bender. I have to help them."  
"However, Katara isn't too enthused?"

"Neither am I, to tell the truth. Tya Dala is scary, even more so than Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee combined! Can't you… intermediate between me and her or something?"

"Maybe later."

"Say what?"

"We're here."

Blinking and belatedly remembering why they were _here_, Aang stared at the San family shrine. It was not much to look at: two stone circles, one within the other, decorated with carvings reminiscent of… "Hey, that is the sun stone decoration!" the young Avatar exclaimed.

"Exactly," Zuko nodded solemnly. "The Fire benders draw strength from the sun, even as the Water benders draw it from the moon. That is one of the reasons we don't really get along."

"You got along with Sokka just fine!"

"And he wasn't a bender. Now please let me prepare the sacrifice."

Aang nodded and drew back somewhat: this was private, after all.

Satisfied with Aang's position, Zuko solemnly took the saffron cakes and the wine off the tray and went to the inner circle, where firewood already lay prepared – not even Ozai and Azula dared to neglect the family veneration.

Somberly, Zuko put down the cakes onto the firewood. "Honored ancestors of the San clan!" he said aloud. "It is I, Zuko of the Umay family line come to do you honor and offer you nourishment and joy in your sojourn in the afterlife! Please accept it, and be at ease!" With these words, he poured the wine over the food and the cakes – and it burst into flame.

By this point Aang saw plenty of fire bending styles and approaches, and he knew that when Zuko firebent, the flames went either towards dark, angry red of lava, or the blue, cold light of will-o'-wisp. Thus, he did not expect the cheery, almost colorless, white blaze that sprang up when the wine touched the cakes and the wood.

Moreover, it smelled nice, too.

Then… something else happened. The plume of the white color wove in the air and formed the solemn face of Avatar Roku.

"Fire Lord Zuko of the Umay clan!" the deceased Avatar spoke firmly. "Your familial piety and dedication warms the hearts of our clan, and so do your dedication to your country and your people. Therefore, I came to you with words of wisdom: what was good at one time may stop being so at another. Know when to stop and to change, and teach your heirs this wisdom as well. Try to see into the far future as well as the near – and draw an accord with the Avatar and your political opponents. Do not let the mistakes of Sozin, Azulon, Ozai happen again! Lead on your family into the future of prosperity – and peace!"

"I will," Zuko nodded awe evident in his voice.

With a facial expression that suspiciously resembled a satisfied smile, the fiery visage of Avatar Roku fell apart and vanished. No ash was left of the wood, the cakes, or the wine.

Wordlessly, Zuko turned to Aang. "So, the accord, hah?"

"Yeah," Aang said, in a similarly weak tone of voice. "Avatar Roku… he was kind of dramatic with me too."

Chuckling weakly, and still trying to mentally digest the latest message of Avatar Roku, the two young men slowly walked away from the Umay family shrine. There, standing a respectful distance away from the shrine's area stood Tya Dala, grandmother of Ty Lee and Ty Lee's six sisters.

"Greetings, Fire Lord Zuko," she said solemnly, "and greetings, Avatar Aang. Have you thought about my offer, young man?"

Aang gulped, then remembered his own musings and Avatar Roku's message, and nodded his mood grim once more.

"Tya Dala," he said, sounding older than how he looked, "if the Fire Lord Zuko doesn't mind, let's talk."

**Notes.**

**RueBroadway**: Thanks for your review. This new chapter, I hope, has cleared up what Zuko is angling at: not another world conquest, but to take care of his own and his homeland, whether others like or not. In the next chapter, I'll bring out Toph and have her shine instead.


	3. Tea II

Seven conversations. Tea II 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

One Monday morning Toph Bei Fong woke-up. She put on clothing with the colors of the Earth Kingdom – a green robe and matching pants, and a green hat with a matching parasol. Off the Fire Nation ship she went, whistling a catchy tune and holding a jade-colored parcel under her arm.

The land of the Kyoshi Island lay before her, finally recovered from the visit of Zuko and the Fire Nation troops: the grass danced in the wind and flowers waved their heads in return. The birds sang and butterflies and bees just flew by.

The arrival of Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata's arrival did not come unnoticed, not in the least due to the messenger hawk that has been wisely sent to forewarn of her arrival lest some unpleasant diplomatic incident would take place. Thus, there was actually a very sizeable crowd waiting for her at the docks, complete with the lady of the Kyoshi Island, Suki of the Kyoshi clan.

"Greetings, Lady Suki," Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata spoke up politely. "I come to your island as a good-will ambassador from the Fire Nation and a messenger from the sisterhood of Yougai. They send you a gift!"

"Greetings to you too, Mistress Toph," Suki of the Kyoshi clan replied just as primly. "I accept the good-will of the Fire Nation and the message from the sisterhood. Please, feel free to stay at our festivities!"

"I graciously and warmly accept," Toph nodded, as she bowed politely.

Silence fell… and then both Toph and Suki burst into laughter.

"Glad that's over," the bride-to-be said cheerfully. "Unlike Midori, I never have the stomach for all this formality."

"Gee, how can you say this to me?" Toph said wryly. "I mean, you know how prim and proper I am?"

That set of another round of applause.

"On a more serious note, what is your gift, Toph?" Suki asked, still smiling cheerfully.

"I don't know, honest," Toph shrugged. "I think it's yet another piece of wedding jewelry, and it's heavy, and I was told by Mistress Ari that it supposed to add more mystique to your aura."

"Interesting," Suki nodded, looking over the wrapped-up parcel with a practiced eye. "The sisterhood knows jewelry as well as White Lotus knows Pai Sho – or so Sokka tells me."

"How does the good old Meathead fare these days?" Toph asked innocently, but Suki was not fooled.

"Oh, I barely see him alone these days," she replied. "He has his own case of pre-wedding affairs to deal with, so it's almost all formality and protocol these days. Katara, as his sister, however, has seen him in less official setting, and so the two of you should find plenty of topics to talk about – both Sokka and otherwise, _right_?" The last question was directed towards the young Water Tribe woman, who had tried to blend in with the others in the back during the gathering.

"Yes, your ladyship," Katara said, rather acidly. "I'll be happy to talk with my old friend, Toph Bei Fong."

"Great," Toph added, smiling rather insincerely at the direction of Katara. "Hey Suki, did Sugarqueen get her ears pierced?"

It should be noted that Toph, who was younger than Katara or Suki actually had earrings – nicely done works of silversmithing with green stones the size of cherry pips. Quite a few girls looked rather jealous of her having them – including Katara, though the Water Tribe woman would never admit it.

"Ah, why don't you two sort it out for yourselves?" Suki said hastily. "Katara, why don't you be Toph's guide for the day? You could show her Sokka as well."

Belatedly, Suki realized that she made her husband-to-be-sound as an object-d'art in an exhibit, but it was too late, as titters sounded from all around her.

"Right, I think I and Sugarqueen should handle it from here," Toph relented, seeing how Suki turned red without any makeup. "You go and do your bridal things, right?"

Nodded with gratitude, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors left, leaving Toph one-on-one with Katara.

Who was eyeing her once-upon-a-time friend rather suspiciously.

Silence fell. "Come on then, Sugarqueen," Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata sighed wearily. "Let's have it. I don't suppose we'll try to be friends once more?"

Katara puffed up with anger, and pain, and indignation… and released it all with a weary sigh. "Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata?" she asked instead. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Toph said airily, "As you remember, me and my parents had a bit of falling out-"

"Toph, you and they disowned each other!"

"Oh yeah, you were there when Haru read it out. How is he, anyways?"

"So when did the Hisakata part come in?"

"Oh, you remember Ari Hisakata - she was Suki's landlord at the Fire Nation? She adopted me as an honorary younger sister."

Katara's eyes bulged, rather like a fish's. "So… you're really Fire Nation now, aren't you?" she said in a small voice.

"I missed you too, Sugarqueen," Toph said, quietly as well. "But, barring the recent visit of Twinkletoes you didn't exactly try to keep tabs on me, did you?"

"No," Katara sighed wistfully.

More silence fell, and Toph again decided to break it. "You know, I'm pretty sure that your brother would try to mend our silence with meat or something," she said.

"You're hungry?" Katara said thoughtfully, slipping back into her maternal role. "There's lamb with vegetables, if you are hungry."

"Throw in some mint tea, and I'm in!" Toph cheerfully replied.

"I think there is."

"…Okay, now I am worried," Katara said a short while later, as she and Toph sat on a bench listening to a group of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe musicians trying to combine lutes and drums into a wedding music. "You ate the thigh of lamb complete with peas, green beans with almonds and pistachios, greengages and grapes for desert, and still have place in your stomach for tea? How you were able to keep such good figure?"

"The same way as I did always, Sugarqueen," Toph replied, eagerly gulping down some more mint tea. "Fresh air and exercise. Moreover, I do not have such big meals as often as today. I am the younger sister of the city prefect, and that is a family business, you know?"

"Um, what does a city prefect do?"

"She's the head of the city's security," Toph replied.

Katara blinked. "You mean like the Dai Li-"

"No," Toph shook her head, "this is a very different approach, in no part because she is the one responsible for the city's social welfare, and no political stuff, see? The Dai Li let everyone, starting with smugglers, and ending with slavers, have a nice in Ba Sing Se as long as they got their cut and Long Feng's plans for the city's political and social future were not interfered with. Ari and others are in reverse – they do not play politics on an international or even national scale, but they do try to weed out the criminals from their prefectures." Toph paused. "And it sounds cheesier than it actually is."

"Yeah, it probably does," Katara agreed, grimacing slightly. "Anyways, ah, nice earrings? How'd you get them?"

"Oh, they symbolize my coming of age – I'm not a little girl any more," Toph replied airily.

"Isn't that what the hair knot was supposed to do?"

Toph shook her head. "It's different with girls out there as well... Anyways, normally I wouldn't get anything fancy, we're not nobility or anything, but I did help with the smuggling case that involved more of these emeralds getting smuggled out of the country, and these stones were my official reward."

Katara blinked. "Smuggling?"

Toph shook her head. "Yes, that is correct. It is a very interesting story, but not quite appropriate for this time and place. So, how have you been meanwhile?"

Katara shrugged. "Toph, why… why have drifted apart?"

"Because you went over the line when Zuko managed to snatch victory out of the jaws of defeat? Uncle Teabag and you made such a big deal out of change, so when he did change, you were caught simply flat-footed."

"And you weren't?" Katara said, rather sharply than she intended to.

"Well, that's the tricky part – not really," Toph shrugged. "I admit that I wasn't as different from the rest of the Earth Kingdom westerners back then… so, I saw Zuko's hook in the bait very clearly, as well as that my old family and their friends won't see it as that. Back when I wore pink ribbons in my hair, my dad would tell how friendship with the Fire Nation made the city-state of Gaoling so great, so I doubted that this sentiment would change now that Zuko, not Ozai was the Fire Lord. No, to change it you needed Zuko's active involvement, and he had no intention of changing it."

"Of course," Katara said bitterly, "that's Zuko. He keeps things the same and calls them different."

"And, of course, he had no intention of changing into the man you could like, either," Toph added wryly.

Katara turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she snapped.

"Of course not," Toph shrugged. "You and Zuko were just too uncomfortable around each other to be friendly, and neither saw the reason to change." Toph paused, then added, as an afterthought: "the fact that he did apologize to you didn't make things any better, either, did it?"

"No," Katara said miserably. "That was a problem. I did want Zuko to apologize, and he did, and he even admitted that I was a better person back there at the Crystal Catacombs, but it just made me feel worse towards him. I just… could not figure him out… so I stopped. If that is the way how he wanted it, I had no problems with that."

"And besides, you had Haru to keep you company, too."

"That was all wrong, Toph," Katara shook her head. "There were eight people living in the Air Temple, and I was the only one doing the chores! Not because I wanted to, but because I had to, and that was not a pleasant realization."

"Oh, come on! You were never shy about standing up for yourself!"

"There was no point – none of you had any skills with laundry or cooking – Zuko's roasting meat put aside!"

"True and we never got any, Meathead and Sparky hoarded it all for themselves – but you did not mind, initially."

"No one did. Besides, soon after that Aang did master the Avatar state, and we were able to leave that place."

"Yes, and you and Twinkletoes made-up after all. So what when wrong then?"

"I don't know. Aang changed somehow, the mastering changed him inside, and we've been floundering around each other ever since."

"Well, when he visited, he claimed that he saw Roku again, and Roku suggested that things had to start changing now, and that somehow involved the less aggressive stance against Tya Dala."

"What?!" Katara exploded. "How?.." and she dropped down. "I was afraid of it. Toph, what do I do?"

"Do what Mai did. Accept that your boyfriend will not allow you to get your way all the time, and embrace him. Oh, and give him some lip too – in a good way."

Katara twitched. "Since when do you talk to Mai?"

"I don't. I just found them back then, and sicced Sokka on them. Meathead's heartbeat when he realized just what he had done was entertaining to experience. His stammering was music to my ears too."

"You're still bitter about this marriage, aren't you?"

"Just a bit. I did like him – a lot. However, he and Suki got something special, Sugarqueen, even if they do like to argue on every occasion. I reckon they got something good going for them, or they would have split long before today. Speaking of something good how's Bato doing with Miss Qing?"

"You're asking me? You're in the sisterhood, remember?"

"And I am blind, and he is one of your tribesmen, and I can't exactly travel the world without a handy flying bison on hand."

Katara pinked. "Right… they are thinking of settling down here, not at the South Pole."

"Can't argue with the logic, being dependent on my feet to see things. Frostbite does tend to put a bite on things down there."

"I don't know," Katara added more dryly than she intended to. "I think it's the realization that Gran-Gran and Pakku are sharing an igloo that made Bato agree on the Kyoshi Island."

"Aren't they like real old?"

"They got a lot of catching up to do, and things," Katara flushed again. "You really don't want to be there when they are arguing… or doing anything else." She paused and added wistfully. "It works for her, too."

"Yeah, and all she had to do was run away from it all and suffer unknown hardships," Toph added wryly. "There's a big downside to lacking a flying bison."

"Yeah, I remember the trip to Ba Sing Se through the desert and beyond…" Katara drawled off.

Silence fell again, but now it was much less uncomfortable than before. "Toph," Katara said musingly, "think we can be friends again? After all, we are older and wiser than back then – or so one can suppose."

Toph sighed in return. "Why not, Sugarqueen? It will not be easy, but I _like_ a challenge. Let's try it!"

"Great!"

The sound of a scuffle broke up the women bonding. Not all differences between Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe people could be settled so cordially. "We ought to call Ami," Katara mused, "that's her duty."

"You do that, while I stick around and see the fighting," Toph shrugged, and then she turned to the once-more downcast Katara and grinned. "Just kidding. Lead on, ambassador of the South Pole."

"Why, don't mind if I do," Katara beamed. "Right this way, Mistress Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata."

And the two friends left to find Suki's lieutenant, even as the sounds of a fracas continued in the background.

**Notes.**

**Clifton: **I will continue, thanks for your approval. In the next chapter, Azula is going to have her say to a most surprising audience.


	4. Wine 2

Seven conversations. Wine II 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

On one dark and potentially rainy late Tuesday morning in the middle of the wet season, the retired general Iroh of the Fire Nation found himself entering the halls of the Umay family mansion, which was abandoned, or rather – neglected, ever since Ozai came to power, and Iroh was all that remained of his side of the family. That only made it more surprising for him, when the doors of the grand entrance opened, and none other than his very estranged niece, Azula, greeted him.

"Good morning, uncle, and greetings," she said politely, looking as smooth and emotionless as a hunting snake did. "Do come inside – it is going to rain soon. We do not have too much sweet tea at hand, but the food storage rooms are full and ready for your inspection."

Only years of personal training caused Iroh not to sit down on the paved path that led inside. "Azula, for how long have you been here?" was the first thing that came into his mouth. It was rude and boorish and it was rather foolish of him to expect a straight answer. Surprisingly, though, that was what Azula gave him.

"Ever since the day of the eclipse," the Fire Nation princess replied. "Now come on in – you don't want to get caught in the rain, now do you?"

The retired general Iroh of the Fire Nation gave his red-clad young, or well, youngish niece a good look from her topknot to the curved-nose shoes. No, it was still her, still Azula, merely older – and perhaps wiser – than before.

"No, I don't, and yes, I will," he said slowly. "And are you sure that you don't have any tea?"

"No," Azula shook her head. "Not at the moment. Aside from you,… the tea is not that popular a drink in our family. If you want, I can get you some spiced red wine instead."

"Sounds good enough," Iroh nodded, "and can I have some food to go along with it?"

It was Azula's turn to nod. "Fair enough, uncle, I see what I can get."

In the end, after a brief and vigorous discussion, the uncle and the niece settled on some spiced red wine and some strawberries and cherries in syrup, perfect for a wet and cool rainy day. Still, Iroh was surprised that Azula did not have any; she declined to have any with a smile… that looked rather sickly and strained for her.

"So," Iroh said, as he chewed the sticky and sweet berries, "you've been here since the day of the eclipse?"

"Yes," Azula nodded curtly, drinking something from a cup of her own, which has been helpfully supplied by Ty Lee, at the same time as Iroh got his own lunch. "Ozai wasn't very happy that Zuko in the end chose you over him and was fighting back for a change. He sent Hsu after Zuko escaped… but then it all began to fall apart by the day of the comet… as you undoubtedly know."

"You sound bitter, Azula," Iroh replied calmly. He used to be quite unaffected by her little tricks… but this time seemed to be a long time ago, even moreso than the days mentioned by Azula.

"Aye, I suppose I am," Azula agreed, making a slight grimace and eyeing her uncle over the rim of her cup. "But do try to understand – I had my future all worked out, and then you had to go and make Zuko snap."

Iroh almost choked on a cherry. "Excuse me?" he finally managed after a wheezing breath. "What did you say?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "You thought that you were so smart, so you went and messed with Zuko's head. Only it had backfired – on all of us, essentially. Is that clear enough?"

"Unfair, Azula," Iroh's voice hardened: her malice was something he knew how to deal with. "You were the manipulator in the family-"

"Uncle, please," Azula leaned back, completely unabashed of her behavior. "When it came to Zuko, in particular, everyone in our family manipulated him. Father wanted an obedient son, I wanted a confused and insecure brother, whom you wanted I cannot guess, and mother, honestly, I think she just did not do a very good job raising him. She made him vulnerable and idealistic… and then you just had to remove this idealism of his, didn't you?" Azula paused and sighed, again with slight bitterness. "As far as I am concerned, the Fire Nation has harmlessly digested fools by the dozen, it's when the country's wise men decide to act-up, things change beyond recognition."

"Unfair, Azula," Iroh repeated himself, even as he inwardly made a note to talk to Mai of the Sata'n clan anymore. Obviously, of all the personal traits she had, loyalty to Azula was one of the most prominent. "I never manipulated Zuko."

"No. You just pressured him to change, even though he probably would do what you wanted him to do. What more could you want?"

"I didn't want a puppet! I wanted Zuko to realize himself and his potential!" Iroh snapped, finally driven to agitation. "Not everyone wants a puppet-"

"Sure they do, the thing is that not everyone admits it," Azula replied, sounding almost as agitated. "You didn't want a puppet; you wanted Lu Ten, that's your difference. Sadly, the end result was the same – Zuko snapped and changed into someone else."

By that time, Iroh recovered his bearings. "You shouldn't have revealed so much to me, Azula," he said emotionlessly. "I do remember what I have spoken around with Mai."

"Uncle," Azula said flatly. "Mai is my friend and we have no secrets, especially about our families, including you." She did a small bitter laugh. "I, she and Ty Lee have been friends since we've been four, through thick and thin. Even Zuko understood this and didn't take Mai with him, when he went to join the Avatar – after getting through your forced-on-the-spot decision he had no intention of turning the tables and turning one on Mai."

"Of course he did," Iroh muttered, no longer interested in arguing with his niece, even about his nephew. "Ever since he became the Fire Lord, he hasn't gone wrong in your eyes."

"If you're suggesting that I am ingratiating myself to him, you're wrong," Azula said in clipped vocal tones, sipping more of her drink. "But then again, that never stopped you before. After Zuko betrayed in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se, instead of trying something different, you gave him the headpiece of your branch of the family-"

"It belonged to Avatar Roku!"

"Uncle, that's bull. In addition, even if it is not – it belonged to Lu Ten and only the heir to the throne had the right to own it. You gave it to Zuko; you made him the Fire Lord preceding any of your own heirs – his ascension is your doing."

"And that what bothers you isn't it?" Iroh replied, finally taking another syroped berry. "That I didn't become the Fire Lord in Ozai's stead?"

"No," Azula smiled dryly. "For, since the times of lady Jiyuo women were… discouraged to rule, especially by themselves. Thus, if I were to rule, I'd have to do it as somebody's wife… and I had no intention of doing that."

Iroh nodded, and looked outside. The clouds were slowly gathering, and apparently, it was going to rain not before long.

"But enough about me," Azula managed to recover her tone of a gracious hostess. "How's the Earth Kingdom the third time around, uncle?"

Slowly, Iroh turned around. "Azula," he began in an even tone, "please stop trying to act politely, if you don't have to."

Azula smiled over the rim of her cup. "Uncle," she said calmly, "I'll act as politely as I want to whoever I want. Got it?"

Silence fell, as the two relatives glared at each other across the room, neither feeling like giving in to the other very much. However, Iroh, as he was the older one, decided to move first. "So," he said slowly, "I am guessing that you won't be returning to the social life any time soon?"

"Sooner than you think," Azula replied, also trying to appear civil. "It seems that though the war is over, the problems of the Nations have not been resolved. There is a possibility of a famine looming in front, seeing that there are not enough people to provide food for everybody."

"Oh?" Iroh said thoughtfully. "So where do you come in?"

"I am getting there, in fact. Most of the best farms have remained in the western Earth Kingdom, which has remained with us. For that alone I think Zuko is quite deserving of respect as the Fire Lord of our nation, but that leaves the rest of the nations out in the cold."

"And you are enjoying this, aren't you?" Iroh said bitterly.

"Honestly – yes, but I am not the one in charge. Zuko is, and apparently he had a visit from Avatar Roku, whom you have mentioned before."

"What?"

"You heard me. I got only second-hand knowledge, but apparently both Zuko and Avatar Aang got the message that the old ways lead back to war, and since neither of them are willing to bring back the war, they have been busy making some sort of an accord between the nations. One of the paragraphs of this accord is that for the first time since _ever_, the Water Tribes can fish in our coastal waters – for a tithe of food, of course."

"You are lying, Azula," Iroh said flatly. "Zuko rules like Ozai and Azulon did, with the nobles consent, and the nobles will never agree-"

"The nobles – or at least the Sata'n clan and their allies – are all for Zuko, who managed to snatch victory out of the jaws of defeat that Ozai led them in. He may have surrendered the nation militaristically speaking, but diplomatically he saved our face and kept a nice peace of overseas possessions, which kept the hawks if not happy, then sated. In addition, the lands he kept? They were the original excuse for the war, so the traditionalists, including quite few Fire Sages, claim that he complete the karmic circle or something like that." Azula paused. "Zuko may still have problems with internal politics, but that's why he has allies to help him with that; and when it comes to external politics, he does understand them pretty well on his own."

A thin smile appeared on Azula's lips, reminding Iroh of his father, whenever he was in a thoughtful mood. "Finally, the Sata'n clan is aiding Zuko in part because they hope to influence him through Mai. Silly fools! After you, and I, and father, and mother influenced Zuko for all of his life until recently, there is very little possibility that he will allow that to happen ever again." She turned around and faced Iroh fully. "And it's all because of you, you know? He tried so damn hard to be like cousin Lu Ten, that he in the end snapped."

Iroh stared at Azula, his face unreadable. For her part, Azula serenely went on, taking in her uncle's silence as her due. "Anyways, now that Zuko has stopped being the selfish, dependent, confusing little boy and became somebody who has more of an alpha make komodo rhino attitude on life, all those potential influences will be dealt with by him in time, I say. And that's where I come in."

Iroh still said nothing. Azula drank some more of her beverage and went on. "As I have told you before, father exiled me here, because Zuko found his inner strength and turned on him. Since he turned on Azulon before he became Fire Lord, it was only to be expected, karmic wheel and all. Without Mai and Ty Lee I'd be reduced to a gibbering wreck, but they stuck to me…" Azula's voice dissipated into thin air, and Iroh could suddenly see that his niece was actually rather small and skinny for a woman of her youthful age.

Then Azula perked back up – and the small and skinny woman vanished back into the confident firebending prodigy. "Anyways, then Ozai was defeated, Zuko became Fire Lord, and the war ended. After a discussion, Mai went to the capital on her parents' appeal, while Ty Lee and I remained to hold the fort, so to speak. Then, several months ago, Mai came back. And Zuko came with her."

"What?" Iroh exclaimed, his control once again slipping through his fingers. "Zuko was here? When?"

"While you were at the sanatorium, recovering from your visit to the Earth Kingdom," Azula said flatly. "Say what you will, but travel overseas does not do you any good – every time you return from there worse then when you left… Anyways, Zuko offered me a job."

"A job," echoed Iroh, still trying to recover. Azula just shook her head in mock concern and continued.

"Yes, a job. I am to be the consul to the Water Tribe Company that will be staying on our territories. Ty Lee, for her part-"

"The nobles will not allow Water Tribes to settle on our lands! If Zuko is thinking-"

"You said it already, uncle. The nobility will allow Zuko a certain levy – which he will later use against them – and the peasants currently are in love with their new Fire Lord, who stopped the war and removed quite a bit of military taxes off their backs. Furthermore, the Water Tribe people will settle on the northeast coast, where are no people of ours, and thus will avoid any unnecessary contact between our nations."

"And you?"

"Me? I am to be the consul of our Nation, as I said before."

"It's the northeastern coast, Azula. It's exile."

"No, uncle. This-" Azula swept her arm indicating the mansion they were currently in "-is exile, or was exile. When you changed Zuko into the man he is today, you destroyed any possibility of me becoming a person of real power in our court. Certain families, like the Nisrum, offered me a _compromise_ by making me the Fire Lady to their son, but if anybody was going to be the Fire Lord, it was going to be Zuko. Or you." Azula paused and put her finally empty cup onto a table. "Uncle, it's not very likely that I'll have a great career now that Zuko is the Fire Lord, but I finally got a life of my own, and I can do with it whatever I want. And right now, what I want is to prove to Mai and Ty Lee that I am not some fragile clockwork toy that will break down if they are not around to ensure that I run smoothly."

"Clockwork toy?" Iroh finally managed.

Azula just rolled her eyes, pretending to be weary. "Is there an echo in here? Uncle, Ty Lee will still be around, preparing for the ceremony of placating Marusu, the spirit of war, and his children, Mahu and Modu, spirits of murder and pillaging. She will explain what you have missed, fighting in the Earth Kingdom first time around. Is it so hard to understand?"

"Azula," Iroh exclaimed, feeling suddenly empty inside. "Are you saying that you are trying to change?"

"Uncle Iroh," Azula shook her head, against showing the small young woman from behind the bending prodigy. "Please don't start that again. You think that people are caterpillars, worms that pupate and change into butterflies, for the last time. Zuko, on contrary, thinks that people are more like serpents, changing their skin every once in a while, and becoming someone new. No offense, but I think his metaphor makes more sense." She paused, and looked at a large sand clock that stood on the mantel of the fireplace.

"Oh dear, I got carried away talking with you and I still need to pack for a long trip. I am _so_ sorry, uncle, but I doubt we will have time to talk before dinner. I hope that you sated your appetite enough until then, because I have to go and pack now."

"Azula," Iroh sighed again. "Did Zuko come up with that serpent metaphor himself?"

"I don't know, uncle," Azula said coolly and turned around. "Have a good morning, and I'll see you at dinner." Then she left, leaving her old uncle all alone, and with thoughts that may have become too heavy for a single person to bear, even for someone as prominent as he was.

Outside, thunder rumbled in the darkened sky, and warm but heavy rain began to fall. The wet season of the Fire Nation started in full.

**Notes.**

**Goosegurl: **I think you are overestimating Iroh's role a bit. See, in fanon, Zuko and Iroh were always friends and will be friends after the series finale. From what I saw, Zuko and Iroh did not get along all that well in the beginning (season 1), and I am not sure how well they will get along in the future. Moreover, do not forget – Iroh has been in prison for a good long while, and thus he may have missed on some political information. In short, Zuko has blindsided him by setting wheels in motion while Iroh was away. Same for Mai. We do not know how close Iroh knew her, but since she was Azula's friend, odds will be that not very good. PS. Does this conversation look forced to you? Next, we will see Sokka and Suki get married – well, sort of.


	5. Music

Seven conversations. Music 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

One Wednesday morning, when the sky was perfectly blue, and the air smelled especially crisp and cool due to a steadfast southern breeze, Sokka of the South Pole Water Tribe woke up feeling especially chipper, especially after dreaming of sailing with Suki over the wine-dark sea with birds chittering wedding songs in their ears.

Enthusiastically, Sokka got out of bed, put on his pants and shirt, tying them with a turquoise belt.

"Hey, Sokka, are you ready for breakfast?" the Duke opened the door to Sokka's room slightly ajar. "And are you decent?"

"Yes and yes, and you could've asked the decent part first, Duke," Sokka said wryly.

"Hey! It's the Duke!"

"Yes, sorry, forgot," Sokka shrugged, deciding to let it go without any overly sarcastic remarks for once. "So, uh, is everything alright?"

"Would I be offering you breakfast if it wasn't?" staying with Sokka at the Western Air Temple had rubbed off the Duke and gave him a bit of a sarcastic grip himself.

"Oh, I am not talking about a natural disaster or the threat of another war," Sokka shook his head. "Just, you know, about those little emergencies like the musicians having another tussle."

The Duke snorted. "I don't think that we'll have to worry about something like that either," he replied wryly. "After Suki and Toph knocked sense into them, the whole orchestra is working along. True, I am not sure how melodic the whole thing will be, but they stopped fighting and manly posturing to each other."

Sokka blinked. "Since when do you know such big words?"

"Since I hanged out with Teo back at the Air Temple," the Duke shrugged. "Anyways, all is ready to begin. Shall we go?"

"My, haven't you changed a bit," Sokka said wryly. "But you have a point. Let's go."

"That was a nice thing inviting Zuko and I, Katara," Mai, the Fire Lady to be nodded politely to her interlocutrix. "Especially since we were never friendly."

"No, we weren't," Katara of the South Pole Water Tribe felt that her face became permanently frozen with the fake smile that she put on. The fact that Mai understood that the same was fake did not help matters any, either. "But since Zuko became by a twist of fate the best man of the wedding, you got to come."

There was a pause and Katara groaned. "I didn't mean-"

"Sure you did," Mai said without changing her facial expression. "You got along with Zuko because he was the Avatar's firebending teacher; I did not have that excuse."

"Maybe," Katara was not about to back down, "but this doesn't excuse me from being rude."

"Only if you care about such things, mistress waterbender," Mai replied, "otherwise it does not matter one jot."

Katara's face slowly grew red – the other woman once more managed to rebuke her without breaking a sweat. "Fine," she slowly growled out, but Mai interrupted her once again.

"Anyways, you don't have to do all that," the Fire Nation woman went on. "Aren't you one of the bridesmaids?"

"Yes, and Toph Bei Fong is the flower girl."

"I believe it is Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata now," Mai shrugged. "She's growing into quite a woman now, too."

"Yes, she is," Katara agreed. "Anyways, do you and Zuko plan to marry?"

"Maybe we will. Within this year's limit. It'll be a small, private ceremony, most likely."

"Oh, and I thought that the Fire Lord's wedding was going to be big and flamboyant," Katara replied sarcastically.

Mai shrugged. "Not really, no. Marriage is considered a private affair back home, not to mention that we simply don't have enough people to pull it off – the war has depopulated our land as well."

"Is it supposed to make me feel better?" Katara frowned. "Because it is not working."

"I am merely explaining to you the facts of life," Mai said calmly. "Speaking of them, are you going to marry the Avatar?"

Katara opened her mouth for a retort, and then the new wound-up clock of the Kyoshi Island – a new invention/gift from Teo – struck the hour. "Oh snap!" muttered Katara. "I must go to get ready!"

"I'll accompany you – I have no desire to get lost in this exciting hustle and bustle," Mai said calmly.

Muttering something under her breath, Katara raced off, following by Mai at a respectable distance and a leisurely pace.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he," the poor Avatar (and probably the last Airbender in the whole world) was hyperventilating and walking in circles around the room.

"Don't worry, he still has some time left," Zuko was doing some last minute adjustment to his loaned robes as he looked himself in the mirror. "Besides, if he doesn't show up, everyone, starting with his sister and girlfriend will go and get a piece of him – in a bad way, too."

Aang paused in his pacing and blinked. "Okay, that was just a disturbing visual," he shook his head, muttering. "Can we, like, not-"

"What-not?" Sokka chose this moment to come into the room, accompanied by the Duke. "And how's my favorite shugenja doing?"

"Nervous enough for the both of you," Zuko finished fiddling with his robes and now appeared to be completely at ease.

Sokka glared at him. "Zuko – didn't see you there, must've matched the wallpaper too well."

"That's perfectly natural," Zuko was apparently determined not to be rattled by Sokka's sarcasm anymore. "At this day and hour you probably have eyes only for your Suki. Shall we go and get you married?"

As Aang, Zuko, and the Duke left accompanying Zuko, the groom of the wedding was muttering some decidedly unpleasant things about Fire Nation under his breath.

"Well, this is exciting," Toph Bei Fong é Hisakata muttered to the other people in the room. "Got to admit, Sugarqueen, I did not expect you to have it in you to cut so close."

"Yes, well, somebody had to lead Mai around the island and the town as if she was an imbecile on top of what she actually is," Katara growled. "That woman is such a cold fish, and so snippy, too!"

"Meh, when she and Zuko had private time she was definitely neither cold nor fishy," Toph shrugged back. "You just don't like her because she's the same age and because Zuko thought that she was a better woman than you."

"What?"

"Um," Toph paused. "This came out wrong?.."

"Why, you-"

"Girls, it's time for my wedding!" Suki burst in through the door, aborting the confrontation between two tentative old friends. "Toph, here's your basket, Katara – it's to your right. Remember your paces, people, let's move!"

Still exchanging nasty looks, the two girls went to their stations.

"Well, how do you find your son's wedding so far?" Bato of the South Pole Water Tribe asked his friend and tribal war chief, Hakoda.

"Bato, the wedding only just began," Hakoda dismissively shook his head, "and already the musicians… um, can I just say that I am not so impressed with them?"

"Don't see why not," Jun Qing, a retired bounty huntress, a high-ranking member of the sisterhood of Yougai, and someone approaching the status of Bato's common-law wife shrugged from the other side of Bato. "The tune is typical of the Earth Kingdom weddings, but they somehow managed to make it so… metallic, I suppose. Guess different musical instruments don't just… jam so well together."

"You know, sometimes I wonder about her," Bato muttered to Hakoda. "Just a bounty huntress from southern Fire Nation, my foot!"

Hakoda shook his head. "Please spare me your husbandly complaints, Bato. I get enough of them from Pakku, these days."

"Oh really? How is your new father doing?"

"Bato? Please do not ruin my son's wedding by making me punch your nose. The music band alone is doing a good job of that."

Bato fell into a sulk. Jun patted him on the arm on her side and muttered something into his ear that cheered the bigger Water Tribe man almost immediately. Upon seeing this, Hakoda rolled his eyes. First his mother, then Bato, and now his son. People of the Water Tribe seemed to be marrying almost every day those days, it seemed.

Aang was nervous. During his crazy, rambunctious life, he has been frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years, stuck in an all-male Air Nomad monastery for almost a decade, and traveled around the world, rallying people for one last battle against Fire Lord Ozai. Consequently, nothing had prepared him from getting ready to marry to people as a proper shugenja. The fact that the groom was someday going to be his future brother-in-law as well did not help matters any either. Yet… he could do it, he faced-off Ozai and defeated him, and his assassin, Hsu Wu. He was going to do it!

"People of the Kyoshi Island, South Pole, and the allied lands!" he spoke up in the silence that followed the finish of the musical performance. "We have gathered here today on the day of Suigin to witness the wedding of these two people, Sokka of the South Pole Water Tribe and Suki of the Kyoshi Island Earth Kingdom." (Technically, it was supposed to be _Lady_ Suki, but since Sokka was no lord, not even technically, it was decided to let Suki's formal title slide – Sokka was flustered enough already by the knowledge that she was a noble, he did not need another reminder.) "If there is anyone objecting to this wedding, may they speak up now or forever hold their peace!"

Silence. No one really had any objections to Sokka marrying Suki, not even Ty Lee, who was currently in the Fire Nation, having wisely declined to come to this event alongside Princes Azula. True, not everybody was too happy with the actual occurrence, but not enough to raise an objection.

"Then exchange the wedding rings!" Aang continued in his official voice.

That did not take too long either, as Haru and one of the Kyoshi warriors, acting as ring-bearers, approached the wedding couple bearing the rings. Gingerly, Sokka picked up his ring and put it onto Suki's ring finger. Blushing under her veil, Suki did the same thing with hers.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the spirits of fire and water, earth and air, you may now kiss the bride!" Aang thundered.

And Sokka did exactly that. Eagerly and without any shyness, as quite a few members of both genders whooped in the audience.

And Sokka and Suki, after months of arguments and wedding reversals, were finally married.

"Well, that was fun," Mai muttered to Zuko as the wedding dinner. "Did you find it as exciting as I have?"

Zuko rolled his good eye. "What has happened to you?"

"The bride's new sister-in-law. I guess she never forgave either of us that-"

"Mai, please. We are guests. Try to remain civil?"

"Fine," the Fire Lady almost pouted, but caught herself just in time. "However, since I find your behavior so terribly exciting, I-"

"Hey Zuko, nice robes!" avatar Aang suddenly appeared next to the Fire Nation couple, startling them both. "Though I don't quite think green's your color."

Zuko did not bat an eye – he had grown up and matured somewhat. "And a what nice hat you have, too," he replied blankly. "Do you have to give it back or will you get to keep it?"

Aang blushed in embarrassment, but was saved by Toph. "Sparky?" she said quietly, popping from behind the stand, "can I talking to you and Knifey?"

"What is it?" Mai asked, curious.

"I, uh, earlier, said the wrong thing to Sugarqueen, and so she's now on a rampage."

"You know, I thought you two were friends!" Aang said, incredulously. "Why do you two tease each other so?"

"Old habits, Twinkletoes, old habits. Plus, I think Sugarqueen is getting nervous if you are going to propose to her or what?"

"Toph!" Katara seemed to have picked up some knowledge from either her earthbending friend or her brother or father, seeing how she appeared unnoticed on the scene. "You and I- oh, hello Aang."

"I think we'll leave you three alone," Mai said, musingly. "Wouldn't want to intrude on this little friendly gathering after all."

"Oh, it's no bother at all!" Aang said quickly. "And besides, you guys are our friends too by now!"

Everyone else just stared incredulously at Aang, even Toph, though her sightless eyes lessened her stare. Still, the intensity was enough to cause Aang to start fidgeting. "What?" he finally said, going for innocent, but not quite succeeding.

"Nothing!" the other four replied in a chorus.

"Hey, kids," Hakoda finally parted company from Bato and Jun and approached his daughter and her friends. "What did you think of the music?"

At the mention of music, everybody's face just dropped.

"Do you think that our guests minded that we left so abruptly?" Suki asked her new husband.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka replied airily. "True, half of them do not know the other half, but our buffet had meat in it, meat! Now they will have something else to occupy their attention other than us, of course!"

Suki giggled. Sokka's sense of humor, and meat-involved outlook really brightened her life. And yet… "Sokka, are you sure that you don't regret marrying me?" she asked quietly. "I mean, running Kyoshi Island won't be easy, even if it isn't as grand as Ba Sing Se or any other Earth Kingdom city state, and you're a rather nomadic guy yourself."

Sokka shook his head. "I'm not nomadic, I'm reckless and sometimes restless, but that is neither here nor there. The point is, Suki, every man must at some time in his life settle down with a woman and raise a family and I am honored that you chose me to be that man to your woman." He paused, thinking over what he just said. "Uh, can I rephrase this?"

Suki giggled again. "No, Sokka, I understood you right now just fine," she replied and drew her husband into a kiss.

The two newlyweds fell onto their bed, and suddenly the world around them stopped mattering.

Until the next morning, at any rate.

**Notes.**

**RueBroadway:** Zuko is not an idiot; he is just stubborn and rigid in his thinking, and slow to change. I just do not get what _Iroh_ was thinking back in the catacombs: he spent weeks or months seeing how Zuko accepted his new lot in life, and then he expected Zuko to change his mind and help Avatar on a split-moment decision? No, not this Fire Nation Prince!

**Kimba616:** Is this concrete enough for you? Sukka is also one of my more favorite ships, usually ignored in favor of Zutara, Kataang, and even Tokka! Come on, Toph has not yet hit puberty yet! People, be reasonable!


	6. Dinner

Seven conversations. Dinner 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

One Thursday morning found Sokka of the South Pole Water Tribe _and_ the Kyoshi Island standing alongside Aang, his sister, and a pair of Kyoshi warriors dressed in civil before the gateway to the Fire Nation Yupiteru family estate. The new lord mayor of the Kyoshi Island was dressed in brown and a tiger-eye clasp was in his warrior's wolf tail. This made him feel rather ridiculous, though he found consolation in the fact that it was not just him: Aang and Katara too looked rather ill at ease regarding meeting Ty Lee's full family all at once. The Kyoshi warriors, Ami and Sephi, being the Island's main shugenjas (Aang as the Avatar and an Air Nomad did not count), were on the other hand rather excited.

"Why are you so oddly excited?" Katara finally asked.

The two young shugenjas exchanged odd looks. "Oh, you'll see," Ami finally said in an enigmatic way, "you will see." Then she and Sephi exchanged a long insightful look and released another slightly muted but obviously excited squeal, leaving the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar mystified.

However, that was _before_; _now_ the old Tya Dala, having come to the front gates to meet the great Avatar and his honored guests personally, quickly distributed them between her family and servants, currently leaving Sokka in company of his opposite from the bride's side of the family, none other than the very remarkable and lissome Ty Lee. That alone was enough to put him ill-at-ease, and the fact that her traditional bridesmaid makeup made her skin look as smooth as porcelain, and her lips as lissome as a couple of dates, made it even worse.

"So, uh, are you happy that your elder sister Ta Nia is marrying my master Pindao?" Sokka tried to make some casual conversation and failed.

"Eh, she and I were never that close, age difference and all," Ty Lee said, her voice carefully neutral. "Speaking of marriages, Mai wrote me that your own marriage was a rather enthusiastic success."

"Yes, it was," Sokka nodded calmly. "Uh, did she enjoy it?"

"Mostly because Zuko was there," Ty Lee shrugged. "He and Mai make such a good couple; they do not let each other get too comfortable, you know?"

"That's, uh, good," Sokka did not really have much of an opinion or interest in the relationship of Zuko and Mai.

"I daresay that the two of you are just as good as well," Ty Lee went on, seemingly ignoring Sokka's discomfort. "After all that she is rather similar to Mai in both body build and attitude in some things."

"What?" Sokka blinked. "Suki's nothing like Mai in either!"

"And you know that how?"

"I've seen both of them close enough to see the similarities… though I suppose the fact that your wife is now pregnant will change that soon enough – at least until Zuko and Mai get their own wedding on the way."

"Hey, how did you know-"

"It was written in the letter, explaining why she couldn't come personally, as your companion."

"Oh… I'm going to have a long talk with Aang about his new mastered mastery of quill-writing!"

"Bet you cannot say that sentence three times real quickly!"

"Ty Lee, are you flirting with me?"

"No!"

Sokka blinked. "Ty, when we told Ta Nia how you and your friends beat the crap out of Suki and her warriors, were there repercussions?"

Now Ty Lee visibly imploded upon herself. "Sokka. My family is in the sisterhood, read the allies of the Kyoshi Warriors. My friends and I had almost broken them physically to pieces. What do you think?"

Sokka groaned. "I am guessing some loving family disciplinary action was in order?"

"Exactly," Ty Lee nodded, looking miserable for once in her life. "And it wasn't overly loving either… why do you care?"

Sokka sighed. "I guess… I jus think that we need closure, in the way that my sister and your friends never got. Back at my wedding – thanks to Toph – she really let it rip after we got married."

"Mai never wrote me about that scandal."

"That's because it wasn't a scandal, per se. Basically, whenever Katara sees Zuko she just gets as comfortable as if she had sat on a sea urchin, and Zuko just doesn't acknowledge it." He paused. "It started back the air temple, after the eclipse. Zuko apologized to Katara, but at the same time, I suppose, he told her off."

"And that's good," Ty Lee shrugged. "No offense to your sister but I just cannot picture her alongside Zuko. Now Aang, on the other hand…"

"It was very good, and I agree on you on the latter part as well," Sokka nodded in reply. "But the thing is, back at the air temple we were all cooped up, and the fact that Zuko was probably the first guy to tell Katara that he wasn't interested in her didn't help matters any."

"Oh?"

Sokka nodded. "Starting with Aang, practically every guy seemed to be very interested in Katara, so she probably assumed that Zuko was too. Moreover, he is good-looking; the scar nonetheless, so when he did not go out of the way to pursue her, she took offense and has not released it ever since… I don't want us to be like that."

"Sokka," Ty Lee sighed with obvious sadness in her voice. "I am not like your sister, I can take a hint in the long run, especially when it is loud and clear," she paused. "I won't take offense against you or your wife."

"Good," Sokka nodded. "So, uh, new topic – why was your grandmother so intent on befriending Aang? I thought Zuko handled it all on this end?"

"My grandmother and most of my family are in the sisterhood, which was created, if you remember, during the feud of Avatar Kuruk with the spirit Koh, which – I mean the feud – enabled Camazotz to slip into our world and bide his time."

"Camazotz?"

"The old name of Marusu," Ty Lee waved dismissively. "My company has preformed a ceremony dedicated to his placation, so it is quite fresh in my mind."

"Your company?"

"Yes, we've started a theatrical company, similar to the one my grandparents had until Fire Lord Azulon made us nobility for performing a useful service to his family, along other things. During our exile to Umay family estates, we started our own – I take care of the theatrics, Azula got the money and Mai got connections. They say that our ceremony was done actually quite good, and Mai thinks of employing it for her own wedding with Zuko – incidentally, your new tribal representative in our Nation was there, and he sounded very impressed."

"Yes, well," Sokka hesitated, and then decided to go with it: "After western Earth Kingdom did not go as expected, things got bad back in the east. It was kind of like the time when Haru learned that I rather misdirected the Earth King into becoming a hermit. He had words to say to me then!"

"Who's Haru?"

"Oh, just a friend of ours from the Earth Kingdom – _eastern_ Earth Kingdom to be more specific."

"Ah. They were the ones dealing with general Chang-ho before the Avatar returned."

"With whom?"

"Remember, the big bearded earthbender with the sword? That was him."

"Ah," Sokka nodded, remembering the other Earth Kingdom ally of Ozai's regime. "That guy." He paused. "Aang vaporized him in the end when learned about Chang-ho's role in the Air Nomads extermination."

Silence fell as the two teens tried to find a slightly more appropriate topic for a wedding day. Sokka racked his brain and came up with meat.

"Will you serve any meat at your wedding?" he asked, curious. "Aang said that there'll be meat!"

"Well," Ty Lee shrugged, "there'll be noodles and bean sprouts for the first course, followed by honey chicken with bamboo shoots and water chestnuts, and finally lychees in syrup for desert. Does this count for meat?"

"That better be some good chicken," Sokka muttered crossly, "'cause otherwise it sounds too much like Aang's dream meal – vegetables and noodles."

"After that there'll be dances and my sister will show her skills in the feminine arts," Ty Lee continued, ignoring Sokka's remark.

"Feminine arts? What that?"

"Oh, dancing, singing, painting – that sort of skills. What did you expect?" Ty Lee innocently asked.

"I'm sorry," Sokka snapped. "I got recently married myself, so my mind is kind of stuck in the wrong gear." He paused. "And do you have those skills?"

"But of course," Ty Lee did not back down. "If we are to be wives of noblemen how could we not?"

"Mai didn't."

"Shows how much you know. Mai's family is rich and powerful, and she can afford to be less strident in her studies than my sisters or me. Furthermore, she is marrying Zuko, who is now Fire Lord, so there!"

"And Azula?" Sokka was not backing down so easily.

"Azula was a daughter of a Fire Lord, and a sister of another. She has her flaws, but for a chance to become the next Fire Lord, should something befall Ozai or Zuko, anyone would be willing to give her their hand in marriage."

"Don't see how a paranoid bastard like Ozai would like this."

"He didn't. Captain Zhao flirted jokingly with her before Ozai became Fire Lord, so Ozai did his best to get rid of Zhao once he gained the throne." Ty Lee shook her head. "Anyways, Azula is in no hurry to get married herself – she knows that any suitor would be attracted to the princess of the Fire Nation – not her personality."

"You mean, there's a difference?"

"Yes. It was hard to tell, but it becomes clearer now. Azula is trying to become her own person, rather than the princess of the Fire Nation like her father wanted her to become."

"Interesting," Sokka mused. "And what about you? Whom do you want to marry?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Well, I had you in mind, but apparently you cannot be taken."

There was a brief pause and then Sokka shrugged. "I suppose I deserve this answer for asking such a stupid question."

"Want to try again?"

"Fine. Why are the Kyoshi warriors here and why they are so excited?"

"They are shuganjas, and my family, especially my grandmother Tya, is very wise in the spiritual lore. That is probably why the Avatar has been visiting our family too. Zuko was able to give him the right start regarding the elemental bending, but the Avatar is more than that."

"Yeah, Zuko told us that too – after Aang mastered his state. All about the spiritual world or something approximately like that. He did not explain it very well, and I did not ask him to elaborate – this was clearly out of his depth, he was shocked already that he actually taught Aang to go into the state along with the rest of us. I, in particular, was so ready to do something- anyways, the thing is, he thought that it would be his uncle."

"And he was wrong," Ty Lee shrugged. "He and his uncle often made mistakes about each other, ever since Zuko left to capture the Avatar and general Iroh went with him. Family relationships can be funny like that."

Silence fell, but this time it was much less uncomfortable than before.

"So, uh, now what?" Sokka said after a while. "Got any more discussion topics – and please keep away from me and Suki."

"So why did master Piandao invite you?"

"Guess he doesn't have much of a family, so I had to do," Sokka shrugged. "And of course Zuko got invited as well, don't ask me why."

"Zuko got his own path, and sometimes it makes your look quick and easy…" Ty Lee paused.

There was a knock on the door. "Mistress Ty Lee, master Sokka, your presence is required," a servant of the Yupiteru family spoke from the doorway in a dispassionate voice.

Ty Lee and Sokka exchanged glances. There was still some discomfiture about being so close together, but after all this non-hostile non-flirting shared time it had greatly diminished.

"So, shall we go and help master Piandao start a new family now, 'Mistress Ty Lee'?" Sokka spoke up with some wry humor in his voice.

"Why not, 'Master Sokka', why not," Ty Lee nodded, and the two of them left the room together, almost, but not quite holding each other's arms.

**Notes.**

**Clifton: **Zuko does not quite own everybody, but occasionally he tries.

**Kimba616: **Thanks for the compliment, I think.

**Torikkusuta: **Yeah, this is supposed to be a series of one-shot episodes post the series finale. It may be a bit murky, but that's how this system works, I think. Next up I wrap the whole thing up with one last conversation.


	7. Tea III

Seven conversations. Tea III 

_Disclaimer: All Avatar characters belong to Mike and Bryan._

One Friday morning, when the sky was full of fluffy white clouds, Katara of the South Pole Water Tribe discovered herself in the Fire Nation, as one of the Avatar's traveling companions and a representative of her Water Tribe as well. One could argue, of course, that by now the Water Tribes have established themselves somewhat on the Fire Nation soil, or at least its' coastal waters, but in reality it was mostly the North Pole, as the South Pole preferred to keep away from the Fire Nation's territory as far as possible. However, since Avatar Aang had written an accord of sorts with Fire Lord Zuko, this situation had to change, no matter how slowly.

Then, there was Katara's own brother, Sokka, who in the past had his own problems with a prominent Fire Nation citizen, Ty Lee of the Yupiteru family, and who managed to get closure with her. Thus, Katara was put under double pressure to come and visit the Fire Nation, and she did not like it. Unfortunately, once again she was outmaneuvered, outvoted, and coerced to do something that she did not want. In addition, as it was Katara's custom to react whenever she found herself in such a situation, she grumbled to herself. A lot.

"You know, if you are busy, I can come back later," a hatefully familiar masculine voice spoke from behind Katara.

Katara whirled around. "Zuko! Nice… clothes. Very white." Moreover, indeed, Zuko's silken clothes currently leaned toward the white end of the color spectrum, and in his hands, he held some sort of an oblong container, rather white in color as well.

"Thank you," Zuko nodded nonchalantly, "it fits the today's holiday of Myoujou. Anyways, ah, your brother and Aang hinted rather obviously that you had something to tell me?"

"Yes," Katara nodded solemnly. "They think we need closure."

There was a pause, and Zuko released a little sigh. "Didn't we have that already? Back in the Western Air Temple?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Katara said enthusiastically. "Now let's go and talk and have refreshments – you serve refreshments, right?"

"Orange-blossom tea," Zuko said with a wry smile, "served with rice pudding and pine nuts."

Katara blinked. "Out of curiosity, who makes the menu? For an independent nation a lot of your food seems to be following the Air Nomad rules – lots of plants and really little meat."

Zuko shrugged. "As far as I am concerned, the Water Tribes are the only ones with the fixation on meat – must be all that fish you are usually eating. As for us, we just don't have as much livestock as the Earth Kingdom does, nor enough of the right type of land of breed it."

"Right," Katara nodded solemnly, "and what about the tea? I thought you hated it."

"Still do," Zuko said firmly. "But the royal ceremony master insisted, and Mai persuaded me to stick with tradition. Plus, most of your friends love tea too, so I gave in to the majority pressure."

Katara snorted in amusement, then caught herself, then decided to go with it just for the shock value. "Zuko," she said flatly, "where do we stand in regards to each other disregarding the closure that Aang and Sokka mentioned?"

"Good question," Zuko paused quietly. "Do you remember where we last dropped off?"

"I suppose you mean when you apologized to me, but I… I had problems of accepting it," Katara sighed. "You… I do not know, you have changed somehow somewhat despite evidence to the contrary but I guess the whole concept of 'change' was not too popular with me since the catacombs…" She paused. "And the fact that you tend to sort people into little boxes didn't help either… I don't suppose that we'll be permitted to sustain the status–quo, will we?"

"I am not so sure myself," Zuko shrugged. "Considering that I still didn't figure out why you offered to heal me back then-"

"Because that's what I do! I heal people! Even enemies, I guess!" Katara snapped – and froze. Zuko was… not quite smiling, but looking very pleased with himself.

"Thank you, mistress waterbender, I think we just got closure, won't you agree?" he said amicably.

…Katara released her pent-up air in a huff. "I guess you are right," she said slowly. "It's just that, I don't know, maybe Sokka's right. I was used to being the center of the manly attention, and when you and Mai-"

"Mai isn't a man," Zuko interrupted rather coolly.

"I am aware of that," Katara said rather flatly as well. "It's just that, well, when Sokka had startled you and Mai in that closet-"

"Toph had a field day," Zuko replied, still a bit chilly. "Mai and I chased your brother all over the building, threatening to teach him a lesson he'd never forget."

"Yes, yes," Katara waved her hand impatiently, "but Zuko, let me ask you something – did you ever wonder if it could have been us?"

Zuko paused. "Honestly – yes, a little. Mistress Waterbender, you are a very exotically beautiful woman, and I am, well, a man with all the right parts attached."

Katara choked, as Zuko continued unabashed: "And in the catacombs-"

"Zuko, please, call me by my name, and secondly get to the point. I do not wish to be reminded of that place."

"All right, let me put it as directly as possible. Katara, if you had healed me back then, then as an honorable man I would have had to help you fight on the day of the eclipse for good or evil. However, Mai… Mai is someone special to me. Do not ask to explain, please, because I do not understand it myself, and uncle Iroh with his stories of his youth does not it make any easier, either – he and I are really different even in that area."

"So, no us?" Katara asked.

"No, I doubt that," Zuko shrugged. "Neither of us really wanted 'us' to happen, did we?"

Katara paused. "No, we didn't. It's just that it irritated me that you and Mai could have private time, while I and Aang-"

"Well, now you can ask Suki to distract Sokka with a plate of rare meats and have it a try," Zuko said wryly, as Katara choked for a second time.

"He's not that simple-minded a person, really," she finally said.

"When it comes to meat, he is," Zuko would not change his mind. "If Aang was an edible source of meat, the world would've been doomed a long time ago."

"Then it's a good thing he wasn't," Katara said flatly. "Otherwise we wouldn't have this conversation right now."

"Fair enough. Think that we got enough closure to satisfy them?"

Katara nodded, "I guess," and that was when they entered the royal gardens. They were very impressive, especially to Katara's eyes, as the almond and the cherry trees were in full bloom, daisies smiled in the grass, while in the ponds the lotus flowers offered their petals to the sky – their sweet fragrance floated in the spring air.

"It's very beautiful," Katara was genuinely impressed. "All that is missing is music."

"A sister of Ty Lee's will be playing the harp later on," Zuko said.

"Another one? I swear, Tya Dala's family could be their own orchestra!"

"Incidentally, how do you like them? What I got from Ty Lee and Mai sounded… fractured a bit."

Katara shook her head. "Don't go there. Maybe Suki is right. I do not relate well with other women, especially of my age or about it. In addition, Tya Dala is a bit like Gran-Gran, and I am a bit like Gran-Gran… I am not going to say anything, alright?"

"Fair enough," Zuko nodded.

"Hey, you are here!" Toph popped out of the daisies, where she has been lying on her back. "It's about time. The guys were starting to get funny ideas and Sparky – you did get the conversation piece Aang has asked you about?"

"I did," Zuko nodded calmly. 'And what are you doing?"

"Smelling the flowers, for a change," Toph said wistfully, "something that I never really did, you know? It is funny – I always used my other senses, but never so much my nose. Now my cousin – "Toph sighed – "do you think he's faring well in the afterlife?"

"Can we not speak about this traitor, please?" Katara snapped and then looked askance at the Fire Lord. Zuko, however, did not rise to the bait – Toph's estranged and deranged, cousin had tried to scalp Katara when he and the Combustion Man almost captured Katara and Sokka before the GaAng left the Air Temple, so Katara's discomfort was fully justified.

"Oh, hey Zuko!" Aang and Sokka joined the Fire Lord and the two young women. "Sokka, ah, was wondering if he could take some of the branches with him back to Kyoshi as a gift to Suki?"

"Did you take some branches already?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" Aang said quickly.

"Good. Then maybe Knify will not exchange those branches for pieces of your hide. These groves are her bridal gift from Sparky here," Toph pointed to Zuko he blushed.

"Really?" everybody looked at Zuko.

"I did promise Mai to marry her within the year, and the Kyoshi Island and its woodlands left quite an impression on her, so when we left it, she let me know it, and I… obliged."

"How touching," Toph said wryly. "And speaking of gifts, Twinkletoes, Sparky provided something for you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, here," and Zuko opened the box. Inside lay a transparent gemstone the size of a plum.

"Yes!" Aang said cheerfully.

"I am missing something, don't I?" Sokka asked his sister.

"Oh, you remember?" Aang sighed. "A human spirit is like a piece of glass, transparent and finite yet capable of infinite rainbows…"

"…as opposed to a being of the spirit world, which is like the sea, infinite yet monotonous in color," Toph interrupted. "What your point, Twinkletoes?"

"Katara," Aang ignored Toph for a change, "you've been my waterbending Sifu and a lot more as well. Since you busted me out of that iceberg, you and I- well- we had something, didn't we?"

Katara nodded in agreement, aware that something extraordinary was taking place and she was in the middle of it.

"We didn't always cope and what we obtained wasn't as smooth as it may have initially appeared," Aang went on. "However, as time went on, the important feelings didn't change, did they?"

"No," Katara said. "Aang, what are you driving at?"

"Katara, daughter of Arna of the South Pole Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Katara nodded and fainted.

"Uh," said Sokka, looking a bit pale himself. "Does this mean-"

"Come on, let's leave those two alone," Zuko said, as Aang alternated looking at prone Katara and his engagement ring for her. "Let's talk to Mai about branches. Toph, you're with us."

Overhead, the cool spring breeze was blowing fluffy white clouds across the sky, and the spirits of sun and life smiled and sent their blessing to the new couple and the rest of the world.

**The end.**

**Notes.**

**Kimba616:** I hope you enjoyed my story without being too muddled up in it.

**RueBroadway:** Thanks for compliment regarding Mai. Moreover, I like Ty Lee too. However, I am still a Sukka fan, rather than Ty Lokka.


End file.
